Pica
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate Executive Officer | dfbackcolor = 666 | dftextcolor = ffc | dfname = Ishi Ishi no Mi | dfename = Stone-Stone Fruit | dfmeaning = Stone | dftype = Paramecia }} Pica is one of the top three executives of the Donquixote Pirates. He occupies the Spade seat of the Donquixote Family and is the leader of the crew's Pica Army subdivision. Appearance .]] Pica is an extremely broad, intimidating and muscular man. His hair is long, wavy and light, which hangs down to his shoulders. It appears that under his mask, he has a straight mustache. The most distinctive features on his body are his shoulders, which have three (previously two) spikes protruding out of each shoulder blade that appears to be part of his actual flesh. He is considerably taller than normal people, appearing as tall as Trébol and Diamante. There is a tattoo of a spade on the front side of both his shoulders. He wears a spiked helmet with a narrow four-pointed star on the front with a spade on the top point; the star covers his eyes in a visor-like fashion. He has dark gauntlets and white bandages on both of his hands that go up halfway to his shoulders. He also wears a metallic belt with a spade emblem on the front attached by chains around his body over a pteruges skirt. Underneath his pteruges is a pair of dark speedos. He also wears a pair of greaves, and a large pair of black gloves. His most recent appearance also shows him wearing a spade shaped armoured chestplate with the spade symbol at the top with armour plating stretched and wrapped around his sides and black and white armbands just a round his elbows. Personality Pica seems to be a quiet individual, likely due to his surprisingly high pitched voice for his size. He is extremely sensitive about his voice, and in the event he does speak and is laughed at, he gets extremely upset, going as far as to brutally murder people for it. He is very loyal to Doflamingo as he abandoned his battle with Zoro to protect Doflamingo after the Shichibukai's string puppet was decapitated by Kyros. He also considers his crew as his family, as he set out personally to seek out the enemies who threaten their safety. However, as seen when Machvise ran from Pica's large scale attack after Luffy angered the latter, there are times where his anger gets the better of him and he may neglect the safety of his family. He believes strongly in his ability, saying that he alone will be enough to defeat the enemies in Dressrosa and prevent them from getting to Doflamingo. He openly said that three or three hundred people makes no difference to him. Abilities and Powers Pica is powerful enough to occupy the Spade seat in the top tier of Doflamingo's crew, giving him command over a broad subdivision of the crew. Pica, along with Trébol and Diamante, was able to defeat the entire army of Dressrosa. Viola also expressed worry at multiple instances regarding the interference of Pica in Luffy, Zoro, and Viola's entering of the royal palace, so it can be assumed that Pica is rather powerful. Devil Fruit Pica ate the Ishi Ishi no Mi. He was seen emerging from a stone wall at the rampart tower B-1 of the Dressrosa royal palace, looking as if he were made of or covered in the stone itself, giving him a golem-like appearance. While in this form, he becomes nearly giant-sized, dwarfing Luffy, Zoro, and Viola. According to Viola, he is not merely a "stone man", but instead a "stone assimilation man", allowing him to absorb and manipulate all of the stone he makes contact with. In areas composed entirely of stone, such as the Dressrosa royal palace, he has absolute control over the environment, making him a formidable opponent. As the entire Dressrosa island is laid on stone, he can even shift the entire island's geography around and become a golem of tremendous proportions. Weapon Pica uses an unnamed giant katana suiting his own size (or even bigger than him, similar to Squard) with an oval shaped tsuba. He is first seen using his sword in an attempt to cut down Luffy and Ucy, but Luffy jumped over it, and Zoro intercepted the second swing. Other than that, how proficient Pica is with it has yet to be shown. History Past Pica was present on the night Doflamingo took over Dressrosa and aided in destroying the royal army after Doflamingo successfully made Riku Dold III a villain in the citizens' eyes. Dressrosa Arc At the palace, Pica was first seen sitting with Diamante and Trébol when Doflamingo gave Diamante the Mera Mera no Mi to hold for the tournament. When Franky attempted to breach the Toy House, Pica heard the commotion through a Den Den Mushi. He later intercepted Luffy, Zoro, and Viola at the rampart tower B-1 by walking out of a stone wall with which he seemingly merged, mysteriously coated in the wall itself. Using his rock-assimilating abilities, Pica attempted to crush the intruders with the palace walls. Luffy and Viola managed to escape while Zoro stayed behind to fight Pica. During the time the toys transformed back into their original forms, Pica apparently left his battle with Zoro. Pica later went the second floor suit room after Doflamingo was decapitated by Kyros. Pica held Doflamingo's body and severed head in his hand as Doflamingo revealed himself to be still alive. It is then revealed that the Doflamingo that was decapitated was only a copy. After the real Doflamingo appeared and fought Luffy in a short battle, Pica threw Luffy, Law, Viola, Kyros, and Riku Dold III out of the palace. When Doflamingo trapped everyone on Dressrosa in his "bird cage", Pica changed the landscape, lowering the royal plateau, raising the SMILE Factory to the surface, and moving the royal palace to the top of the Flower Field, raising it in the process. As the members of the Donquixote Pirates gathered for their strategy concerning the Straw Hats and Issho, Pica volunteered to deal with them. One member giggled at Pica's high-pitched voice, much to his fury. However, Baby 5 shot the member and Pica threw him off the palace. Pica then fused with the stones of Dressrosa, becoming a behemoth stone golem. While looking for Doflamingo's enemies, Luffy laughed at his voice, making him very angry. Pica then threw a punch at Luffy, Zoro, and Law, sending them flying away. While searching for any signs of them, Luffy's group returned with new allies. When Pica attempted to attack Luffy and his allies, Chinjao and Elizabello II attacked Pica together and broke his giant stone hand. Pica attacked with his other arm, causing Luffy's allies to fall back. He then saw Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on his arm. Pica regrew the arm that was shattered and prepared to attack Luffy again. Luffy responded by shattering Pica's stone head with Grizzly Magnum. Zoro discovered Pica's real body, which appeared in front of Luffy's group. Pica took out his sword and tried to attack the group riding on the Fighting Bull, but Luffy carried the bull and evaded the sword strike. When Pica attempted to strike again, Zoro intercepted him and initiated another battle with him. Major Battles * Pica, Trébol, and Diamante vs. the Dressrosa army * Pica vs. Roronoa Zoro (Dressrosa palace) * Pica vs. Chinjao and Elizabello II * Pica vs. Roronoa Zoro (Statue top) Trivia * Pica is the Spanish, Russian and Catalan word for "spade", matching the card suit motif of Doflamingo's top executive officers. * Pica is the third character to have a spade symbol in relation to his name and status; the first was Ace and his crew, and the second the non-canon Bear King of the Trump Siblings. References Site Navigation fr:Pica it:Pica Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists